


Change Has Come for These Ones Are Different

by ghostdreaming



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, But only that it is possible!, Defeating Stereotyps, Ghosts of past Grimms, Grimms Are Even Scarier Looking, Grimms are Wesen, HUmans Are Weird and Unattractive Looking to Wesen Standards, Humans are lucky they can't see a Grimm's image the way Wesen can, Knotting, M/M, Marie was a serial killer of wesen, Mentions of Male-Preg., Multi, Nick is still a sweet clumsy puppy when not being badass, Nick's Parents Really Are Both Dead, No Plot Props of Cheesy Ultimate Power Artifacts of Conspiracy and Treasure Hunts, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parallel Universes, Rejecting Traditional Speciesism, The Car Accident Was During A Car Chase Though, To Protect and Serve, Variations of Knotting, Wesen are Human, as another side-effect of what the bees drugged him with, but ordanary humans are neither Grimms or wesen, but wanted Nick to be a better person, parallels canon plot at first, that try to possess Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave a legacy that isn't about continuing things on as they were and being who the loudest critics think you should be...<br/>You know how the story goes... it takes something new for things to move forward.<br/>(Unedited)</p><p>Dec. 2017 Update. Still working on this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story in this fandom!( And why is my stupid muse torturing me by giving me yet another story to be working on!)

 

 

_**The Forgotten Far Distant Past:** _

_The dead lay like dropped kindling all across the open field. All those life forms lost to the future genetic pools because they convinced themselves they had a purpose to their existence other than producing future offspring providers for the continual abundance of the herds for harvesting or for otherwise overpopulating themselves into extinction like a defective strain of virus that they were................_

  ** _The Distant Past:_ **

_The world had gone mad. The Grimms and Royals turning on the Wesen. The Wesen on the Humans and Grimms. The Humans on the Royals, the Wesen, and the Grimms.....It kept falling more and more apart till everybody was against almost everyone else. Nothing could ever repair these rifts. Nothing would ever be able to span the distances between them and bridge the eternal gaps....._

  ** _The Past:_ **

_'A Grimm mustn't ever put faith in one of Wesen blood. Betrayal is where it shall always lead....._

 

 

  ** _Now:_**

The small grove of bamboo stood at the back of the garden. The plants' success at flourishing evident in the way they competed with the forest tree line for top place as tallest living skyscraper in that piece of temperate rainforest.

There was also an equally tall scrawny ass palm that took exception to being struck with a airborne Grimm.

The flung grimm, male, who while still young was still non-the-less a fully gown adult, with hair about as black as his skin was light. He landed hard but there was no hesitation before he moved rolling urgently to the side, avoiding both the advancing blutbad's pounce and the hexenbiest's thrown blade, using momentum to regain his footing surging up into a loose crouched ready position to face his opponents.

Only to get taken back down again and pinned by the weight of the larger built  bludbad's full body tackle when motion in the woods caught his eye.

The Royal who had thrown him emerged from the trees. "That's enough."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like Marie. Its just that from a wesen's point of view.....well you know.

There was a Grimm heading for Portland.

' _Precisely the kind of trouble we don't need here.'_

Grimms were as bloodthirsty as some of the most violent and vicious among the other Wesen. Not to mention just as unreasonable.

They also attracted and drew in attentions of the worst sorts of undesirables.

When Nick Burkhardt had first joined his precinct it hadn't taken much for Sean Renard to know the young man was going to be an issue. The names put down under 'family' in his personal file had been more than enough.

He could have done something about the boy. He _should_ have. It would have been safer and smarter to have the unawakened grimm removed from the realm of the living. It was what anyone else on _that_ side of his family would have done.

Idiotic to have even contemplated not taking such mesures but instead to risk everything on an off chance.  

The legacy of a family of murderers of wesen.

Marie Kessler's nephew.

The obvious recent changes in Nick. The way he had started making startled second glances at people....especially certain people. How the wesen at the precinct had started unconsciously tensing around him, or instinctively move to avoid him, or even his proximity even when clearly neither they or the would-be grimm were even aware of it.  

"She can't be allowed to live. Not with her list of crimes."

_'And her killing will so easily turn her nephew fully against us giving the murderer her twisted revenge from beyond the grave.'_

"But no harm must come to the boy." Not yet anyway. "He is still an innocent."

"He has committed no crimes or harm." The blond agreed dipping her head in acknowledgement and respect.

 _'But unfortunately he will. Just like as with all the others before him.'_ The thought made rage rise hot and fierce in Sean's chest....along with a deep ,disparaging, bitter hopelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Adalind a kind of 'officer of the law' for those of the wesen world.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have been offered a deal Ms. Schade."

The ramifications of the grimm's approach had set off a flurry of ensuing reactions which had included receiving quite a few more additional offers and deals being flung at them than usual.

And a lot of promises and reassurances having to be given to the wesen communities.

" By her."

The grimm.

"Sire?" Grimms usually completely ignored all Wesen laws the just and compassionate ones as well as the out-of-date-madness/pettiness. But they were smart. It wasn't inconceivable that this one would attempt to use laws, politics, and other out-right coercion to try and manipulate the situation and force their hands.

"She's asking for my protection and shelter. Not for herself but for Burkhardt. To keep him safe and never cause or allow him any harm."

She choked. If he gave that promise there wouldn't be a way for him to defend himself from the new grimm when young man turned on them...or even for her to be able to protect him from it either!

Kessler's twisted little insidious plot must not succeed. Adalined would die before she allowed her king to be killed- let alone murdered through such treachery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that was really Marie's motive- just that that reasoning was a strong possibility in the eyes of the wesen.  
> And the idea of the deal has been used/come-up with by other people before me( so awe and kudos for them)- but it works so well with the plot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is an AU.....and for it I wanted to like Juliette's character.

When Juliette had first met Nick it had not been in some sweet romantic scene or one of the other 'how you're supposed to meet someone in which to forge a stable relationship' type things. Instead it had been through their work.

Very muddy work. Because it had been rainy season on the west coast and with the regular annual monsoons came flooding. Lots of it. Emergency workers got really busy during times like those. And it wasn't only humans that needed help.

They had met and become friends over livestock....and a half grown puppy.

Eight hours after it had been over they both got to hear what the other really sounded like when not hoarse, exhausted, and colder than they should have allowed themselves to get. A week later the met as regular looking people and not mud monsters in the darkness. As the years passed they became friends-with-benefits and then a couple. Eventually she had moved in with him since he had the bigger place( and it had been his parents before they died).

She knew all about the 'downsides' of being in a relationship with a cop. It wasn't like she went into the situation blind. Things like long hours, emergencies, and being late or never making it to pre-planned social events...were some of the same things people had to put up with for her job. And he wasn't the only one who brought his work home with him, and hers weren't always orphaned baby animals, they both had to be careful not to mix the x-ray printouts and injury/illness diagrams that came from the clinic with those from autopsy reports.

Then there was the trust and secrecy issues. A lot of the relation advice that always gets passed about, wanted or not, focuses on honesty and truthfulness. Which really are important... but really how trusting is it being to think knowing someone means they always have to tell you absolutely everything all the time in order to be worthy of your own. It wasn't like she wanted to talk about every personal conflict she has with a friend/family member/co-worker or anyone, or death on her operating table,....or corpse of a neglected and mistreated animal that help either came too late for or who's abuser gets away with it and continues on as before...

There were also legal reasons that Nick couldn't always tell her about his cases. Juliet knew this was a big part of where people in relationships with those who worked in governmental or law fields ran into the most trouble. It wasn't just about them trusting their civilian significant other but also keeping their own promises and maintaining integrity - showing that both they and their loved ones were not to be in doubt of. Any bit of information, even a tiny word, getting out and in the wrong ear could cause disaster in a ongoing case.

So Juliette pretty much understood about making her relationship with Nick continue to work and knew she could do it.

Until his aunt Marie unexpectedly surprised her by being there when she got back to the house that day.

And the two of them had that little talk while they waited for Nick to get home.

Oh, it wasn't the 'my relative is too good for the likes of you' type of conversation. It was worse. More like the nice older woman was.... pitying their useless attempts at making an impossibility work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously people, I'm not trying to make Marie a 'bad guy'! Maybe I can stick something in later that's more 'positive'.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie Monroe had never met a Grimm.

Eddie Monroe had _never wanted_ to meet one either!

They were bad news! Like the very worst news ever! Everyone said so. Everyone _knew_ so.

Funny how no-one had ever said anything about them also coming in a puppy version.....

Cause seriously!

Oh the young male had played the first part right - pounced without warning or hesitation growling and snarling his fiercest...

But right at the surface, underneath that, was frightened, confused, quivering puppy.

Life obviously hated him.

And just to make things even better...it turned out that the baby grimm was also a human cop!

Talk about complete contradiction!

......Kind of like a vegetarian blutbad?

 


	6. Chapter 6

" I told you. You have to fight the bad ones. The evil that you see.....Just- don't forget they are also still people. With different sides to them. They're not always the same. Some change or are changed...for good or bad. Just like everyone else..."

"Aunt Marie?"

"No boy, you know what I'm saying. What you see is real....but the perception can be symbolically influenced...and by the inner darkness of others. Do not let your fear, confusion, anger, or even sense of betrayal overcloud what your instincts are really saying!"

" Don't go over to the Dark Side huh?"

In a move, that would have made a ninja envious, the hospitalized elderly woman had her nephew angrily by the collar. " You are better than that! You are the best of any of us! Do _not_ let our past mistakes and failures hold you back and control you. Use the abilities as they were once meant..... don't fall as we before you have...."

"Okay, okay! Shhh, easy, calm down. Don't get worked up and make the nurses come in and scold us again. I don't think you're up to another battle of wills with Clarisse and Mona right now."

" They think I'm a frail, old, dying lady." She grunted her pure, unadulterated disgust at the mere idea.

"Not you!?" His playful answering mock disbelief was at odds with the way his hand trembled as it gripped hers tighter. As if he could will his strength to transfer into her body and keep death at bay indefinitely.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this takes care of Marie's good/bad position.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Juliette.

Something very wrong was happening!

Another aspect of being involved with a police officer that had worried her other friends and made them try and warn her away from her involvement with Nick was the danger.

Nick's job was very, very dangerous. He could be hurt and hurt badly at almost any time......And he could get killed. Suddenly. Unexpectedly. Without warning. On the most ordinary seeming of days...

Even if she hadn't known at the beginning she 'd had the lesson drummed into her over the years from the incidents he'd told her about.....and the funerals of other officers they'd attended.

And his work could follow him home. In the worst way possible. There were criminals who would stop at nothing to get rid of those who opposed them....who would try to destroy anything and everything cared about and valued.

That wasn't what this was. This was something else. At least she thought it was...

Nick was so scared.

And he wasn't talking about it.

His dying aunt had been murdered. And there were all those strange and frightening books and artifacts of hers in her trailer.

And there was the way she had startled Nick in there that night. He had had jumped in fright looking at her like she was not only a ghost but the ghost of a unknown stranger who was looking and acting threateningly towards him....

There was nothing right about that.

He needed her help.

She would willingly do whatever it would take.

But she didn't know what was happening or what to do about it.

Like the ghost in her childhood home she too was now trapped by her confusion and incomprehension......

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Monroe paced the house too keyed up to be soothed by the structured interlocking perfection of the clocks or the repetitive motions of his workout regime. This was nuts! He was going insane! That had to be the reason! There was no way a blutbad would be sniffing after a grimm! Ever! Grimms were dangerous trouble......and annoying too evidently! They were not cute and helpless in need of guarding, and nuzzling, and-....oh crap. Smelled sooo good! And had some nice complimentary scents that nicely enhanced the aroma bouquet to something so spectacular it went beyond reason! Like completely unbelievable as in it couldn't be right. Right? Right! Some kind of strange baby grimm natural defense that they give off to protect themselves while still young and vulnerable....that Monroe had never heard even the barest whiff of before? Yeah that was a bit too much of a stretch for realistic plausibility there. Nope, this just had to be life taking pot-shots at him he was-.

 

Ruined.That's what it was. Nick slumped down further in his chair compleatly ignoring the usual bullpen sounds going on all around him. His entire life was ruined. And it always had been. A family inheritance of being able to see monsters! Of maybe becoming monsters themselves. Talk about a genetic curse! There was no way he was going to be able to lay this mess on Juliette and Hank! It was his problem. His friends were good people, the best, they didn't deserve having to deal with it too. Marriage was definitely out if this was in his blood- heck relationships as a whole were probably best-

 

Avoided. Renard continued working through his paperwork. Years of experience the only thing keeping him able to sustain the outward appearance of a relaxed calm. He was not like the others on 'that side' of his family tree. He needed to be careful and smart. As well as not fall into the old traps of greed and temptation. His other self mustn't ever interfere with his duty as a police captain. Just as he must never let his authority as a captain allow him to abuse that rank. And captains had favorite subordinates. Usually they were also the better performing officers from among the ranks. So there was no reason for anyone to be too suspicious over Sean's interested in Burkhardt and Griffin. More so since they were worked just as long and hard as any other under his command. He only had to continue to keep his distance and his aloft stance...which granted was proving difficult to maintain with persistently insolent reapers and the way the new grimm's birth-camouflage is starting to dissolve at the emergence of his true nature. The young man needed to get that under better control quickly before he makes himself even more-

 

Suspicious. Griffin gave his obviously upset partner another searching look but still got no answers out of it. Hank knew all about the subject of relationship woes from his own first-hand experience. And what ever was wrong with Nick- that wasn't it. At least not all of it. Having his sick aunt get murdered had also understandably hit the poor guy hard as well. But the younger guy was holding stuff back from his partner. Important stuff. And after however many cheating exs Hank could read this kind of behavior on a stranger like it was a neon sign so there was no way for him to miss it when it pored off his own damn partner! He just whished he had a clue to what the real problem was!     

 

 

 

   


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here!

 

Adalind would have snarled, wanted to, and it was hard not too, but she wasn't some punk teenager, she was a professional experienced in keeping a stranglehold on her instincts and controlling her own behavior. Even when facing down a damned _Grimm_ with the audacity to be sneering down his nose at her when she already had enough problems on her plate to deal with. Problems that included the threat that very same grimm was to her King!

And now the insanity of why the king had decided to assign that same troublesome monster to help protect her! She who was what the Grimms oh so _charmingly_ label as _hexenbiest_ protecting her against that traitorous example of a criminal  _Mellifer_ hive! It was using one threat to guard against another even though the two were traditionally allies. A risky plan even in theory that only seemed shakier with her sitting in the middle of it with her own life on the line. 

They sat there, in the bland bolt-hole, trying to stare the other down. Rivals by nature and purpose.

"I did _my job._ I obeyed the rules and the law in letter and in spirit. I followed my instincts without letting them or my own personal feelings control my actions! Learn all the facts of a situation before you judge ' _detective'!_ "

He did no like to hear that. Not at all. Grimms didn't woge...at least not exactly in the same way that most other wesen did. And he was very new. But the seething rage and fear as well as lies and viciousness were already starting to stain his inner image with the trace beginnings of red sores and dark infection. Admittedly most of that was seeping into him from the festering influences of past grimms as well as her own fear and hatred of them...

And then he blinked. Not like the loosing participant in a staredown, like the one they were having, but a kind of puzzled twitch. It caught her unexpectedly off-guard. Though not as much as the sheer absurdity of having the sight spark the internal image of watching his partner kiss him did........

So on top of everything else that was going wrong she now had to deal with apparently having been slipped a lust potion too.

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the names for different Wesen, in the show, seem more like labels given to them by enemies so I'm going to go with the idea of them all each being known officially by their animal type instead of how only some of them are in the show. What this means is Blutbad are (Wolf)-Wesen but not all (Wolf)-Wesen are Blutbads. The 'blutbad' part is not biological. Monroe was a Blutbad (Wolf)-Wesen, but is now a Wieder Blutbad (Wolf)-Wesen.


	10. Chapter 10

_'Rogue Grimm! A Hive Destroyed! New Grimm is a Rogue Grimm! Betrayed The Hives!_ The news of the outrage spread quickly. A Grimm that had sided with the enemy against a hive!

_A_ _dminister c_ _ontingency poison! Bring new Grimm to heel! Revenge!'_ Deviations in nature happened. And when it involved something as dangerous as a Grimm the longer the problem ran around unmitigated the more devastating the consequences. 

_'Got him! Grimm will obey ancestors. Grimm will stay in his place!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've got what I want to do with the whole Hexenbiest thing figured out.

The stupid Grimm had barged into the his home to rant, rave, pout, ask clueless questions incessantly, and be a all around huge distraction. Again! This was all getting to be horribly routine. Plus it fueled the idiotic urge to become comfortable around the guy. Which was bad, bad and sooo not right! Cause hello, Blutbad and Grimm here! Predator and pre-okay not prey exactly, hopefully, but definity rival species! They certainly weren't sappossed to be this whatever the hell it is! Right?....oh man, especially when its starts making them sound like embarrassingly like preteen angsting...   

"...Then she somehow made my crazy monster-vision trick go all wonky and she looked like a cat for some reason! A cat! The house pet kind!"

"Well duh." Seriously? The guy's upset because she looked more like her full animal side? Okay that proves it! Grimms were officcialy weird! This one extra so- lucky,lucky Monroe! In a totally seeing he's the butt of another of life's jokes way that is. " I thought you already identified her species?"

" Hexenbiest, a nasty, grossly deformed, evil looking witch that makes herself look like a beautiful woman."

Wait! What? Eddie's attention snapped completely onto Nick. " That's what you saw before? The only thing you saw?" He knew Grimms viewed people differently since they saw so much more than most but still...! "Uh, Nick, you do know that Hexenbiest is the insult term for the kind of wesen who are magical familiars right? As in the magical powered animals who assist powerful magic users? Resembling cats, crows, owls, or toads? Any of this ringing any bells?" 

The clearly shown confusion on Nick's startled face said that no as a matter of fact the baby Grimm really hadn't known that. "That wasn't in Aunt Marie's books. It just had the name Hexenbiest for them along with some other information and sketches of those twistedly badly formed faces."

"Seriously? Awe man, wow that's-!" What? Twisted? Sick? Biased? Nasty? Crazy? All of the above?

" I guess they might have accidently missed some details? " _'Gee detective,ya think!'_

"Kind of a odd thing to forget to put down about a dangerous enemy that you might need to know everything you can about though?" Nick looked like he was carefully feeling his way around the shape of a suspicion ....and wasn't at all happy with the conclusions that were forming. Eddie couldn't blame him if they were anything like the possibilities taking the opportunity to be maliciously dancing through his imagination.

" Yeah. Maybe you might want to start cross referencing the stuff from your aunt with some other sources."

"What other sources?"

" Well wesen ones for a start."

" Wesen have- yeah, sorry I didn't mean to sound like-. Do you have any?"

"A few." ' _Just please don't ask how long I've had them cause there's no way I'm going to admit to have started doing something as patheticly dumb as scrounging around for wesen  knowledge because of a pair of puppy-eyes that keep looking at me in hopes of answers!'_

 

     


	12. Chapter 12

 

"Adalind?" His voice was soft in a careful gentle way that showed he was worried about her and not hiding the fact behind his usual mask. How quickly that might all be about to be changed.

She continued to stare somewhat blankly at her own hand trembling in its grip on her phone as if the small piece of technology were made of ice. Her king's voice was so warm. Like the voice of the human she had just spoken with. Inbetween the two she was freezing not due to the actual temature but from her own inability to get ahold of the bewildering jumble of the situation and from a cold yet to be directed at her.

" Detective Griffin. Asked me on a date." The human had projected such a sense of safe haven and solid dependability during their time together. She could understand why the king had come to see him as something more than the usual average humans....

No. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't be able to bear it if the affection in that her king held in his eyes for her were to die.

She was not going to get between him and whatever affectionate place he held for the human detective. His protection of the Grimm on the other hand-.

" And what do you feel about that?"

She could only make a automatic gesture in reply all frustrated confusion and bewilderment.

" I think it might be a good idea."

"What?"

"He protected you. Now you have a way for us to return the favor. It'll be easier to keep him better protected from the dangers of being near a Grimm circling around if you have a reason to be staying close. Plus you like him." Sean had moved to take her in his arms as he talked. Gently cherishing her like he held something precious but knew he wouldn't be allowed to keep.

Instinctively pressing closer into the familiar safe warmth she sighed against the thick weave of his suit shirt."Yes."  

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm, as always, so sorry for being so slow updating! It's like I get stage fright and end up writing even slower.....and then I have to go and keep rewriting the chapter over and over till I give up and just hope its found acceptable.

 

 

 

 

A cop being close to his partner was nothing unusual. It was down right usual in fact. You trust that person with your life day in and day out and they rely on you for the same. Naturally, in any truly successful team, you're gonna be really good friends. And good friends spend a lot of their free time at eachother's places. Nick and Juliette were family.

And this was the first time Hank had ever felt weird telling them about his new girl. Almost guilty. This lady was different he could feel it.

Not as different as Nick's freak out over it though.

What the _hell_.

The boy looked horrified- no that wasn't it -terrified.

And Hank couldn't help but be reminded of how his usually open and friendly partner had been so stiffly on edge, not to mention weirdly hostile, around the blond. Nick was one phynominal natural prophiler. Kid could size a person and practically summarize their entire life on first glance. Usually anyway. Lately his boy had been seriously off his game. But recovering from a loss would do that to anyone. Nick lived and breathed police work and Hank would fight any asshole who even thought of inplying that Burkhardt was loosing his edge...or the possibility that he was starting to go over the edge....

Still, first it had been that clockmaker during that little girl's kidnapping and now Ms. Schade...Adalind.

A shared glance with a equally confused Juliette made it clear that she didn't know what any of this was about any more than he did.

"Nick-?"

" No! Don't 'Nick' me! You don't know this woman. She could be hiding things about herself! Important things.....secrets." Nick's expression twisted embarrassment and frustration taking over on realizing how completely lame that sounded.

" The whole point of dating is getting to know someone. At least enough for some fun action in the sack." Hank wasn't a idiot about dating, excluding those times he'd been stupid enough to get married, he knew to trust his instincts and watch out for signs that there was something wrong with the situation. And Adalind Schade felt like something good....

Nick's eyes were dark and shadowed where he stood shaded oddly in the corner with the room's lighting hitting  him at perculure angles. It made him seem off.

Hank know his partner didn't do drugs. There was no way he'd miss a problem like that-especially having seen so many friends an family members of addicts being shocked at the information. Nick would never willingly ruin his life like that......

His partner's hand moved he found his eyes focusing on something he hadn't noticed earlier.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

 Pausing in his absently scratching at the red welt the younger man looked momentarily confused. "Uh. Oh, bee sting. Its nothing."

But now Juliette's attention had been brought to bear on it too. "Nick! Don't scratch it!"

"I'm not."

He was. "Well unless there is somebody else controlling your body you so are!"

That made Nick's eyes snap downward and stared at his own hand like it had transformed into some sort of sci-fi alien life-form before his eyes.

Once in the clearer illumination of being brought closer to stronger lighting the redness and swelling at the back of the hand was more obvious. Impatiently shoving her hair back out of her way the red-headed veterinarian gently cupped the injured appendage in both hands inorder to examine it closer. " It's infected. " She decided. " This needs to be looked at at a hospital."

When the young detective opened his mouth in clear intention to protest this she cut him off. "No Nick. The stuff I have here was clearly not strong enough. Hospital. Now."

Shifting his own grip from the smaller man's shoulder to under the elbow, and ignoring the kid's pouty frown, the senior partner seconded the order. " You heard the lady. Let's go get that looked at."  

Outvoted the boy surrendered to the inevitable with a soft huff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where the story- *pauses to look-up metaphors*- goes off into left-field and completely out of the park....and breaks a few windshields. Canon what?

Letting them take him to the hospital was a bad call.

Everything was going fine, the sting was looked at and declared minor so long as Nick stopped itching it, right up until they were walking past some guy being wheeled down the hall who freaked out completely as they neared then unexpectedly started screaming and pointing at Nick like he was some kind of image out of the guy's darkest depths of horror or something...

" Holy shit!" Hank swore clamping his hands over his ears to protect them from the irruption of piercing shrieks maneuvering Juliette and Nick away from the growing commotion. " What the hell is with that?"

" Don't know." Nick confessed with total unfiltered honesty and puzzled frowning, wincing himself as one particularly high note hit a truly ear-damaging range, while cocking his head to peer more closely at the source of the fuss. 

The man was completely human. Not a trace of wessen in him at all.

He shook his head. Blinked to clear away any distortion. His vision re-focused. -

 _The Grimm opened his eyes coming fully awake at last. Only to find himself surrounded on all sides in the midst of a herd of creatures that were not of his own kind but that were also contained within an enclosed space with him. Instinct making him freeze in place, all muscles going tense and bunched, in wary caution._ _Not that the idea of those around him being the same thing as him held all that much appeal- an impression that had some analytical section in the back of his mind noting that Grimms were evidently not  as a rule overly social. Where these things around him allies, enemies, predators, or prey?  His senses said prey animals. But not his prey. The prey of his enemies and prey. They 'smelled' mildly dangerous though. The kind of danger that mostly comes from them being creatures that enmassed in large herds that can turn deadly when paniced or riled into stampeding. Careful movements were essential now. He needed to move soft and slow not making any menacing moves that could frighten the beings and set them off..._

_A curious sound was issued from very near him. The Grimm turned careful not to lash out or make any threatening moves. Two of the things were beside him. Strangely this had not already set off any self-preservation instincts for keeping others at bay. He didn't feel uncomfortable with their proximity. They felt different from the rest. Though they were also of the same peculiar species that was all around them. Such a very different looking creature their kind was too. Features and configurations were too bizarly off or just plain wrong to be naturally pleasing to the eye in the asethetics sense. But there was something in their awkward set-up that roused the Grimm's soft feelings and protective instincts. An ironic odd appeal to the two that discounted all the masses of surreal abnormalities that so widely differed their species from his own and made him want to get close and touch. To connect._

_A whiff that spoke of 'predator-that-was-of-his-prey' refocused his attention from the puzzling to the straight forward  as he caught sight of the shape now back-peddling right back out the same door it had just been entering through._

_The drive to purge the threat from the congregated gathering of  far weaker creatures urged him forth to confront the danger._

_The Grimm gave chase._

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Nick does not have an entirely split personality. Nor is 'The Grimm' a separate entity. The 'human's' didn't 'woge' - they're just really off looking to wessen perceptions.  
> Sean's 'wizard-beast' side will be a raven ( the 'Royal' form is still giving me trouble. Does anyone yet know that they are suppossed to look like?).  
> I'm also thinking I'm going to have Hank and Juliette 'see', if only vaguely, the undisguised forms of a wessen( in the half human/ half animal phase) and a grimm- not in the 'they are ones too' plot type (because those are not my thing) but more in the reminder that it is possible for people to see them like that( because it only makes sense that they should because that is part of the wessen's real physiology).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Real Life' has an annoying habit of messing with my writing time!

 

"Nick!"

It was more guess work than anything else that had them banging out the small side door. As a police officer Hank was in the lead. Juliette careful to keep far enough back not to hamper him. Which was only common sense. He had training and experience that she didn't. Gender meant nothing to the situation. That she was a civilian was not a insult only fact. She was trusting in his directions and he in her trust in him. Plus his faith in her not to suddenly turn into the kind of dumbass person who goes charging into danger stupidly believing themselves to be some infallible fighter like out of a badly written adventure story. 

They didn't know what had set Nick off so they had to be careful about it.

Unfortunately having some large scaly figure complete with claws, fangs, and a tail jumping down from the roof and almost on top of Hank's head had not been the kind of thing that had occurred to either one of them to have anticipated. Cause really why should have it?

A heavy thwack slamming against her thigh, jarring her entire leg from foot to hip, took the ground out from under the red-head.  Thick, bumpy scales brushed against the palm of one of her flailing hands. The flexing of hard muscle shifting underneath to accompany the balancing sway all too real. ' _Reptilian?!'_  Instinct and experience both screamed at her in confused warning. "Hank!"

Hank was looking  down into some of the most irrefutable proof there was that what he was facing off with was no guy in a mask but really was an honest to god fanged monster. With really disgusting breath. Saliva glistened on the yellowed ivory of knife-edged fangs. His opponent had knocked his gun-hand aside, while he'd been still drawing the weapon, deflecting his aim( he was able to keep his hold on it but couldn't bring it to bear on the threat). So he was tussling hand-to- hand with what was coming at him like a combination of a hyped-up gang-banger wielding a bunch of blades and some rabid animal. And it was damn  _strong ! It was mostly a_ ll he could do was fight to keep all the slicing weaponry in check and unable to get its own clear opening at ripping him open or getting past him and going for the civilian with him.-

The bellowing roar and high sharp scream out of nowhere wrenched his soul with startled horror at automatically thinking the cry was Juliette's. But instead a small white streak of hissing growling rage connected with the thing's head seconds before something else also slammed into them like a striking missile. The impact sending the whole tangle to the ground.

A length of discarded pipe in her hand, as a makeshift defensive weapon, held in front of her to at least try to keep any aggressors at bay the vetrinairian scrambled over to reach where her friend had landed after a second strange creature had slammed into the back of the first tearing the original attacker away from the big detective. The newcomer was less distinct. Just an faint blur of speed and power that had struck from above hard and fast (' _Jumped from the roof like a land predator or swooped down like a hunting falcon?)_  diving at the strange reptile thing in a move that took both several feet beyond her and Hank and into a far corner. It was evident that the two were hostily advasarrial in regards to eachother even before the short succession of sharp cracking poppings and a liquidy squelsh informed her that something very messy and likely fatal just happened. Twisting her hands in Hank's shirt she tugged harder trying to get him back up and away while he worked to regain his footing and brought his gun up and pointed.

The odd white cat that had shown up in the middle of the attack had also rolled to its feet and was, in an eerie unnatural manner, just standing there watching them.  _'If the cat starts to talk now or something-.'_

"What are you?"

Nick' voice....from the shadowed spot were now only one of the creatures still stood. Hard to see with any details but clearly not human. And Watching them with a wary stillness.

"Nick?" Hank's aim shook. No, that was impossible. had they been unwillingly exposed to something mind altering or hallusinogenic?

The whatever- it- was flinched. Then spun away from them speeding off swiftly and silently to vanish in the deepening night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is one put-upon police captain and we'll finally get to the first tastes of Renard/Nick!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up getting split into what looks like maybe three smaller chapters so that I could go back to the situation in the alley before getting to Nick coming to Sean. I'm not trying to torment everyone( myself included) or back out of what I said would happen- I'm just trying to get it to come out as right as I can.

The bright harshly lit interviewing rooms of the police station were about the exposing of the truth. Or at the least discovering another person's inturpretation of the truth. Where law enforcement officials heard confessions and statements, lies and belief, facts and fictions.

The three had insisted on speaking to 'someone in charge' and prattling on about 'monsters'. The desk sargeant had ended up sighing in relief when Renard had come down and taken them off his hands.

" So to clarify; There are beast-like creatures disguised as human living in our societies. And despite evidently already possessing disproportionately greater levels and ranges of abilities than the standardized norms they are doing so in an attempt to evolve into humans?" Sean did not require wesen senses to know their audience on the other side of the one-way mirror were taking juvenile delight in the claim being made. So much irony to this in its entirety it was hard to know where to begin. If Sean were the cynical and suspicious type he would suspect he was being set-up....He was still evaluating on that. The diversities of the natures of the various potential snares here cautioned using great care with ones' footing.  

"Yes, exactly! Real humans are the peak of the evolutionary process after all."

" According to some other scientific theories though- its the cockroach." He gave the woman a flat stare watching her draw herself up in offended disgust.

" Er, look, captain- guy, we need your help here." The more timid member of the trio had apparently decided it was his turn now. "See the monsters have these people who are kind of heretitary leaders, who are completely human naturally, and we really want to find them you know, cause we could really help them out in their controlling the monsters with our support and stuff!"  

"Undoubtably." Centuries and generations of privileged power, for once was in internal accord with his sense of an individual's rights and freedoms, as he allowed a bit more disgusted superiority to his tone than what should have come from a simple police captain.

"You don't believe us!"

" Oh, I wouldn't say that." He had to be wary here- even the most minor of nuances could theoretically become the cause of great disaster. The last thing his people needed right then was to endure a 'hunt for monsters'. Add that to the already unsettled state of things brought on by effects of a newly developed, and unusually behaving, Grimm and the recipe was for a truly epic disaster indeed. Burkhardt had been raised isolated from the knowledge of his heritage. Unaware of many aspects of his own nature he was paradoxically both stronger and yet made more vulnerable. Grimms were not as a rule the most suitable creatures for peaceful settings.The closest their kind had previously come to being part of government structure was when they had been the enslaved attack-dogs of the Royals- not a positive inspiration for anyone there. Yet Nick had joined the police force of his own free will. A creature of chaos and discord enthusiastically embracing the restraints of an (intended) equal society with rules and regulations. It was unfathomable... as unlikely as having one with Royal blood finding more value in a rank not at the political top of the local system." In fact, if what you say can actually be proven through any material evidence you could bring- ..."

There was a tap on the glass. Either something in regards to their 'guests' had come to light that he needed to be in formed of or something urgent had come up. His officers' work was long, hard, and dangerous it was his duty to keep constant tabs on things, try and keep them safe, and insure they all had the support they needed.

"You'll have to excuse me something has come up that needs my attention, but believe me when I say that I would be very interested in everything about your knowledge on this matter. All my contact information is on the card I've given so you please use it if you need anything at all. An officer will be in momentarily to escort you out." The words rolled off his tongue with the same false-faced front of polite honey-sweet sincerity he'd learned as a child even while he silently planning the best way to remove them and their poisonous little self-absorbed cult from his territory.  

As the door to the interview room started to click shut his phone went off.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

She should have left right away. But Hank and Miss Silverton had seen too much.

What she needed to be doing now was damage control. Not rubbing against the detective and the doctor like a house pet insistently working to remove the lingering scent traces of the intruder on them any replacing it with her own more acceptable marking.

"Hey whoa!"

"Oh! Well hello to you too. Here, let me take a look at you puss."

Ugh! She was being talked down to by a dammed human! The sheer humiliation if anyone happened to find out-! But oh, what nicely skillful fingers! ' _Such a tasty smelling female you are aren't you.'_ The kind of treat one could really take the time to enjoy nibbling on and keep pinned down writhing and wiggling in her clutches so entertainingly for hours on end. It had been a long time since Adalind'd been with another female. She'd always naturally been a little more apart from her 'sisters in the crafts' and had only become further distanced by the progression of her relationship with the king.

And now there was also Hank. Sweet, strong, steady, gentle, smart, fun, fascinating Hank. Who was like a gentler more considerate version of a tomcat, who made her feel like acting like a queen in heat mindlessly desperate to be rutted by him, yet was just as interesting in his none-carnal aspects so he didn't make her also feel likewise inclined to wanting to be clawing him to pieces like so many other males in her past had.  

Responsible Hank - who was even now calling in to report the attack. 

Dammit! She had to get the situation back under control! The human witnesses had seen both the wesen attacker and the Grimm in their non-human forms. The safest thing to do would be to cover the evidence and make them think they had imagined it. That they had both mutually halusinated the exact same thing at the same time.  

The most prudent thing would be to get rid of the witnesses before thy had the time to talk....

The very last and most suicidally moronic thing for any wesen to do would be to make matters even worse by revealing themselves at that moment-

"Hank."

" _Adalind?_

 Clearly the exposure to that damn Grimm had destroyed all of her common sense....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heh, looks like I'm doing a all-around sexual build-up thing and the Sean/Nick was pushed back a chapter. I am directing them to have a group thing in the end after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impossibly slow I know. And I'm as sorry as always for making anybody wait.  
> (And at a guess I'd say this point is somewhere around half of the way through the story)

 

By the time he'd finished up the call the he was already entering the precinct's parking garage...and in all honestly had also began to wonder if his second had lost her mind. Given her responses to his questions Adalind was clearly wondering the same thing herself. Perhaps they both had. The situation with the new Grimm had gotten too far out of hand. He was too close to things. What was needed was to take a step back obtaining more distance between himself and the situation inorder to regain control. Before they ended up with a catastrophe that would make that mess up north back in the late-nineties, with that hyper-sensed human, seem like a true pleasure cruise in comparison.

The slam of the reinforced door shutting behind him echoed loudly through the cavernous concrete cave. Long used to the sound he barely noticed it. What he did notice was the prickling sensation of his instincts alerting him to the unexpected presence and burst of aggressive motion that came at him from the shadows unannounced anind unprovoked.

He recognized it as being his Grimm even before Burkhardt's pounce crashed forcibly into him. ' _Nick.'_

The Royal reacted. And not even the rather near phantam nature of their wesen-esque forms could save a Grimm from being caught in such a grip. Grimms came from the same line of beings as the spirit creatures that had been the root-stock of many forms of gargoyle. They were a separate kind of beings far more powerful than most wesen. But Royals were were very powerful in their own rights and of a very old and 'potent' variation of the dragon concept. They could catch even some creatures that were formed only of pure spirit- and Grimms were far more solid than that.  Royals were amoung those few who'd possessed the strength and powers to accomplish the capturing and binding of the those wild free spirits and forcing them into confined servitude. There were multiple known uses for a 'tamed' Grimm. Most of which were now considered illegal and inhumane by modern international rights and morals. Uses that had Sean's body waking with a completely unaporpriate intrest in the way the smaller being, so warm and soft, was thrashing  against him. His body enjoyed the sensation and urged taking actions to further increase the contact and take the pleasure that could be had even though it was neither the time or place and certainly not the right circumstances for any of that. He was not a mindless beast or-,   _'I Am Not Like Them!'_ He wanted to roar it. Revulsion demanding he rip and fling away that source of the unwanted wanting as violently and as far from himself as he was able.

They landed together on the greasy/gritty concrete in a tangle. The Grimm's attack taking on a more desperate and frantic edge as the too slow realization of the level of danger he was facing begain to noticbly dawn on the younger male as he squirmed in panic at being pinned under the bigger and heavier man. Even then they both still continued to voice no sounds but a soft growling. The delightful contures of the fascinating body under Sean's hands was almost distracting enough for him to ignore the violently snapping teeth determinedly attempting to get past his guard and bite.

Almost.

Another thing that he wasn't about to ignore was the fact that they were out in plain sight at a public location within their own workplace.

"Snap out of it! Now Detective!" It was barked in what his officers called his 'Captain Voice'. An authority that had nothing to do with his species and one that Burkhardt was familiar with obeying. In this he had power.

The Grimm flinched at the sound like it was a slap. Then went still. The murderous glint in those bottomless eyes snuffed out and replaced by something unfocused and soft as Nick continued to stare up at him from were he lay pinned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist making a tiny reference to The Sentinel (which was another series that I adored).


	19. Chapter 19

_The_   _sleeper_ _,that had remained quiet and hidden away deep down, jolted at the command. Tuned to his...Master? Mate? Something important...._

No! Wrong! Enemy. Threat. Danger. He had to listen to the voices. Listen to those of his kind. Fight. Struggle. The Royal was big and strong.

_Strong. Gentle. Smart. Careful. Protective. Loyal. A good leader. My leader._

His blood screamed to attack. To kill.

_Submit._

Rip apart. Shred and tear.

_Touch. Pet....Kiss._

Hate.

_Love._

_Clinging desperately_   _he scrabbled to get a better hold on the bigger ,solid, warm body that was the only thing real and steady in the twisting howling maelstrom of confusion and fear._

Wispy faces and whispery voices swirling around him screamed and twisted in horror, disgust, and loathing...then wrenched him away, rough and brutal in their desperation, forcing him apart from the soothing heat, that's gentle contact had been melting him down into soft pliable acceptance with dreamy subtleness, and dousing painful icy terror all through him.

He didn't know what to do!

_What am I doing!_

He needed escape. To flee fast and far.

_Need help. Have to find help!_

So he turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, I kind of forgot to put them in the tags already but there will be sexual knotting in this fic. There will also be references to m-preg. But only references! So those that wish to can probably pass it off as humor ( though if I ever get to a sequel there will be the real thing). Oh, and attempted possession( of Nick) by some of his dead ancestors!  
> Hopefully I haven't just gone and turned most of you off......


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long absence. My dad had cancer and actually passed away this year and my abilities to concentrate at getting things done have been even worse than ever... 
> 
> On a happier note: Sex!..well sort of.

_'- Warm,smooth, soft, tasty flesh salty-sweet trembling against his stroking tongue. Strong lith hard body moving under him, around him, hot tight and welcoming. Male musk and spilled spunk filling his nose with the sharp spice of his victory's evidence. Breathless sounds of moaned surrender and awed gasps of pleasure sang in his ears._ _Nick. His. Tied on his knott and taking his claiming seed so that the unique Grimm's precious body was as filled overflowing with the essence of his love as Nick himself was aready in his wolfish heart._ _Their howls twining together like a triumphant war-cry. Drowning out the enraged and horrified wails of the shadowy figures spying in on them through the transparent barrier of the windows-'_

 "Ghaaa!" Upright so fast he'd gone from being asleep on his back under the covers to crouched defenceivly on all fours on top of his bedding in one panicked motion. He maybe woged too... just a little... possibly...okay he did. A startled wolf at bay( apt description considering) in the middle of a new age/ traditional nest of civilized domestics. Reactiveness like that is what kept you alive. If there was anyone out there that knew the dangers of monsters in the night it would be another predatory savage nightmarish beast. With hackles raised so stiff they felt more like they should have been spiny quills he scrambled searching to locate any intruders. Only the usual cozy, warm, and comfortable surrounding sights and sounds of his sleeping area.

The bedroom windows glared back strange and mirror-like, from the darkness beyond them, but in a completely normal way and no angry faces screaming words of hate crowding up against the other side of the glass...which was a _good_ thing  cause _Ugh!_

And no Nick. No matter what a certain stupid appendage insisted. Not that his dick would have gotten its way if the younger man had been there. The three options outlook of kill it/ eat it/ fuck it was not his thing (anymore ). Nick was a friend. Nick was a cop. Nick already had a GIRLFRIEND (capital letters a must there for the shit seriousness significance of it and how her sent smelled so invigorating mixed with Nick's that the wolf side of Eddie just wanted to roll in for hours till he was covered with the smell...something the Grimm and the human would definitely object too)  so the other male really didn't need anyone sniffing around wanting to be boyfriends! Nick was also a friggin Grimm! Okay a trouble-magnet  puppyish one that looked like a wet dream, which was cruel and sooo unfair, and was even more and more interesting once you actually started to get to know the guy. It didn't take a dream interpreter to translate why he'd fantasize about having Nick. Or where the image of protesting ancestors would come in.

Fight. Kill. Eat. Fuck. The nature of Blutbaden (and a whole lot of others too). Even one who had turned his back( and leashed tight) his natural wild carnivore knew better than to develop feelings for a member of another completely different species than his own. Physically wesen could cross-produce with more-or-less no problem. It was behaviorally that had cross-species relationships more than essentially doomed from the very start. Even within a species there tended to be some pretty nasty traits that turned those cosest to a person into their greatest threat. Those were the kinds of things that made him all the more determined in his struggle to reject instinct and the old ways. And he was doing good, not great, and the baby Grimm was no help at all with the whole serenity of a peaceful existence thing but-.

\- The bedroom window shattered inward with a explosion of flying glass as something hurled itself through and directly at Monroe.

There was no time for thought. They both went down together in a tangle of struggling bodies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find both Renard and Monroe to be very cultured and sophisticated ( er, I think those are the terms I want) but in different ways. Monroe comes across, to me, as raised more in the traditional heiritages of the main majorities of peoples type, ( Sean is of the Elite Upper Crust worlds of the other 1%... his family probably considering him to be seriously slumming and his position as nothing of consequence or importance even for a half-breed). Monroe's 'New-Age', 'Modern Retro' and the authentic originals varieties type guy, and very into civilized comforts...that keeps the wild fighter contained. Cuckoo-clocks are a good association for him because they are civilized, intricate, historic and modern, folk art crafts, useful, and the cuckoo is a bird raised by parents of another species ( Eddie Monroe wasn't but it must have seemed like it for all involved when he turned away from the family ways), associated with the desception of hiding who you are. And cuckoo also is a term for crazy ( he's gone crazy by Blutbad standards for the whole vegetarian thing and stuff plus the dangers of things like going blood crazed).


	21. Chapter 21

"My girlfriend is a cat. My girlfriend is a cat." Nope, still not computing. " My girlfriend is a cat and my partner got turned into something gothic. How is this my life?"

" Hank! Left!"

Up ahead the little streak of white fur, that had been/was his hot girlfriend, was indeed turning left down another road. Hank obediently guided their vehicle into the turn to continue following the impossibility.

He was also very carefully not thinking about the implications of the big black bird that had joined the cat ahead of them.

The next turn was onto a street bordered by a suspiciously memorable looking stretch of forest. One more t-section later and he knew where they were.

" I think I know where we're headed." And so help him if that weird clockmaker had done something to his partner! Gripping the steering wheel harder he punched the accelerator. goosing the engine so that they no longer following but now practically racing the two unnaturally, as far as he could tell anyway, swift animals to their goal.

"Where?" Juliette turned in her seat giving him him a shocked look before swinging back around again to watch the cat like she was afraid it would vanish completely into thin air and leave them alone without any clue as to what to do or how to find what had happened to Nick. Truthfully, he couldn't blame her since he had the same thought bothering him the whole trip too.

"Here." Breaking to a stop alongside the residence he well remembered that sat there just as the cat and the crow, he thought it was a crow anyway, angled their paths into a yard and right up to the front door of the Monroe house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case I haven't explained before) Sean Renard has two animal forms. A type of Dragon (The Royal) and a European Raven ( the Wizard/Witch's Familiar).


End file.
